Isso é o que Importa II : Sentimentos Eternos
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] Cont de 'Isso é o que Importa'. Porque todas as grandes histórias de amor, merecem uma continuação. Não percam!


**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, ele pertence ao grande gênio M. Kuramada, que nos brindou com sua imaginação fértil, criando mais 14 homens lindos e maravilhosos, para nos inspirarem. Quer coisa melhor do que isso? XD

* * *

**

**Isso é o que importa**

**By Dama 9

* * *

**

**Capitulo Extra: **

**...Sentimentos Eternos...**

**Grécia/ Algum tempo depois...**

Os longos cabelos loiro-esverdeados esvoaçavam com o vento, enquanto finos fios caiam sobre seus olhos. Sorriu, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

O dia já estava chegando ao fim, mas para eles era só o começo. Muitos dos convidados já haviam partido e os amigos mais íntimos logo entenderam a deixa de que queriam ficar sozinhos.

-Amo você, sabia? –Thouma falou, num sussurro sedutor para a jovem, que estremeceu entre seus braços.

-...; Ártemis assentiu, sentindo a face aquecer-se ao responder. –E eu a você;

Abaixou parcialmente a cabeça, vendo entre suas mãos o buquê de lírios brancos. Sentiu a mão dele pousar sobre a sua e voltou-se para ele, deparando-se com os orbes verdes intensos, a cintilarem com um brilho apaixonado.

-Arrependida? –ele perguntou, hesitante.

-Nunca; a jovem respondeu, com um doce sorriso, sentindo uma brisa suave passar por eles e ao erguer os braços, os lírios desprenderam-se de suas mãos, voando com suavidade até pousarem nas águas claras do mar.

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura dela, dando um baixo suspiro, quem diria a algum tempo atrás que estariam assim, juntos, sem que mais nada importasse; ele pensou, depositando um beijo suave sobre a pele alva do pescoço da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer.

-E você? –Ártemis perguntou num franco sussurro, sentindo o corpo entorpecido pelo calor reconfortante emanado pelo jovem.

-O que? –Thouma perguntou, vendo-a virar-se para si, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

-Se arrepende de algo? –a jovem perguntou, olhando atentamente a argola dourada que tinha na mão esquerda.

-Jamais me arrependeria de estar com você; o jovem falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para fitá-lo. –E jamais permitiria que alguém tentasse lhe tirar de mim; ele completou, fitando-a com um olhar apaixonado.

-Thouma; Ártemis sussurrou, sentindo a respiração quente e ritmada dele chocando-se contra sua face.

-Amo você, e isso é só o que importa; o cavaleiro sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios rosados com suavidade, antes de toca-los com os seus, ouvindo-a suspirar, enquanto entregava-se aquele momento, que pertencia somente a eles.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou-se no beiral da sacada, vendo o véu azulado de Morpheu estender-se pelo céu, quando fachos luminosos cortaram o mesmo, logo se transformando numa chuva de estrelas que prendiam seus olhos, com o brilho fascinado sobre cada uma das cores que brilhava no horizonte.

Sentiu a respiração quente e ritmada dele chocando-se contra a lateral de sua face e os braços em torno de sua cintura, estreitarem-se.

-Em que esta pensando? –Ártemis perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a sobre o ombro do jovem.

-Em você; Thouma respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, fazendo-a corar.

-Thouma; a jovem falou, virando-se para ele, com os orbes serrados.

-Acha que estou mentindo? –o jovem perguntou sorrindo, um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Não vou tecer comentários sobre isso; ela falou, veemente. Sabendo que não conseguiria levar uma discussão com ele adiante mais do que alguns milésimos de segundos, pois ele sempre conseguia uma forma de desviar o assunto, dando qualquer exaltação por encerrada antes que percebesse.

-Bem...; Ele começou, com um sorriso matreiro, abaixando parcialmente a cabeça, até que a ponta de seus narizes se tocassem e as respirações quentes começassem lentamente a misturar-se.

Olhou-o desconfiada, estavam juntos a tempo suficiente para saber quando ele estava tramando alguma coisa ou não e aquele sorriso não lhe deixava duvidas.

-Estive pensando se bem... Quando tivermos os nossos, se serão gêmeos? –Thouma falou, sem esconder o sorriso ao ver a pele alva da jovem atingir um tom escarlate numa fração de segundos.

-Gêmeos? Do que esta falando? –Ártemis perguntou, com a voz trêmula, sentindo uma das mãos dele prender-se entre seus cabelos, soltando os fios com suavidade da fina fita de seda que os prendia.

-Você sabe; ele falou, num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido.

-Thouma; ela balbuciou, sentindo os lábios dele correrem lenta e calculadamente pela pele desnuda do pescoço, fazendo com que estremecesse.

-Sim? –Thouma perguntou, dando um passo a frente, fazendo-a encostar-se sobre o beiral.

Entreabriu os lábios, tentando dizer algo, mas seus olhos imediatamente fixaram-se naquele par de orbes verdes tão intensos que sentiu-se hipnotizada por eles. Fechou-os sem conseguir emitir som algum, serrou os orbes suspirando ao sentir os dedos finos correrem por sua face, numa carícia sutil até seus lábios aproximarem-se de tal forma, que logo uniram-se em um beijo calmo no inicio, mas que intensificou-se gradativamente.

Tornando-se urgente e mais apaixonado. Hesitante, as mãos da jovem subiram pelos ombros, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, até que uma se prendesse entre os fios vermelhos e sedosos.

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura dela, tirando-lhe um tímido gemido dos lábios, que o fez sorrir entre os lábios dela, antes de puxá-la para dentro do quarto e com um movimento que ela mal notou, as portas da sacada, já haviam se fechado.

Aos poucos o quarto mergulhava na mais profunda penumbra e apenas as luzes provenientes dos fogos vez ou outra iluminavam o local, mas isso não era importante... Não agora.

Afastou-se dos lábios da jovem por um momento, fitando-a apaixonadamente, antes de deixar as mãos correrem pelos ombros parcialmente desnudos afastando as finas alças do vestido, deixando o tecido fino escorrer pelo corpo delicado, indo ao chão.

Viu a face da jovem adquirir um leve rubor e não deixou de sorrir, ao acariciar-lhe a maçã rosada do rosto.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou, antes de envolvê-la entre seus braços novamente.

-E eu a você; ela sussurrou, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, até que seus lábios alcançassem os dele, iniciando um beijo terno, mas cheio de promessas.

Livrando-se das peças que ainda vestia, aninhou-a entre seus braços, até suspendê-la do chão. Ouviu-a murmurar algo, surpresa pela atitude repentina, mas apenas sussurrou-lhe palavras doces no ouvido, enquanto caminhava lentamente até a cama, coberta por algumas pétalas vermelhas de rosas, das quais apareceram ali tão misteriosamente quanto às luzes bruxuleantes de algumas velas, espalhadas pelo ambiente.

Os longos cabelos dourados espalharam-se sobre o cetim marfim, tirando-lhe um suspiro extasiado dos lábios, ao fitá-la com um olhar embevecido, enquanto a cobria com o próprio corpo.

-Thouma; Ártemis sussurrou seu nome docemente, tocando-lhe a face carinhosamente, vendo cintilar em seu dedo a delicada argola dourada.

-Juntos... Pra sempre; o jovem falou, pousando a mão sobre a dela, levando-a até seus lábios, depositando um beijo suave sobre a palma.

Suspirou, sentindo o coração disparar aos poucos, antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita, seus lábios se encontraram e seus corpos, buscaram avidamente pelo calor um do outro.

Os carinhos aos poucos tornaram-se mais ousados, os lábios corriam existentes pelo colo desnudo, fazendo-a suspirar e apoiar-se em seus ombros, arranhando-lhe levemente.

Um de seus braços a envolveu pela cintura delicadamente, fazendo-a arquear-se, enquanto os lábios abandonavam os dela, descendo com suavidade do colo ao vale entre os seios.

Ártemis ofegou, sentindo o corpo estremecer sob o dele, enquanto as mãos corriam suaves, mas possessivas, pela pele acetinada de seu corpo, lhe acariciando.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado somente para eles, aos poucos o barulho dos fogos já não eram mais ouvidos e as chamas das velas perdiam forças, até apagarem-se completamente.

O cheiro de rosas e lírios embriagava-lhe os sentidos, tirando-lhe a razão, deixando apenas o amor que sentia por ela guiar-lhe por entre as curvas esguias, fazendo os dedos delicados da jovem fecharem-se sobre o cetim, em meio a murmúrios e gemidos de deleite.

Sentiu como se uma corrente de estática passasse por seu corpo, enquanto os lábios dele deslizavam demoradamente por seu ventre, deixando uma trilha de brasas por onde passasse.

Apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos, fitando a face afogueada e os orbes serrados da jovem, antes de erguer-se, tomando-lhe os lábios já rosados pelos beijos intensos.

Um gemido foi abafado pelos lábios dele, enquanto uma das mãos vagava lentamente por suas costas, fazendo-a arquear-se, colando ainda mais seus corpos.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de ambos, logo as pernas jaziam entrelaçadas e os carinhos tornaram-se mais lentos e demorados, como se desejassem com isso, guardar no mais fundo de suas memórias, aquilo que viviam.

Tocou-lhe um dos seios, sentindo-a estremecer e um baixo gemido escapar por entre seus lábios. Ambos os corações jaziam agitados e ansiosos, fazendo os corpos incendiarem-se diante das caricias cada vez mais ousadas.

Tocou-o como uma flor delicada, que merece ser apreciada e acariciada com suavidade, para não ferir nem magoar. Deixou os lábios tocarem-no com delicadeza, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer, entrelaçando com força os dedos delicados entre os fios vermelhos que roçavam-lhe a pele.

Fitaram-se apaixonadamente, enquanto suas mãos buscavam uma pela outra, entrelaçando seus dedos, onde juntas, duas argolas douradas cintilaram, selando aquela promessa de eterna união, confiança, fidelidade e cumplicidade.

Um gemido foi abafado em seus lábios pelos dele, enquanto seus corpos se uniam, em movimentos cadenciados, aumentando o calor existente entre eles.

Palavras antes doces aos poucos foram sendo substituídas por murmúrios incompreensíveis, enquanto com os corpos unidos, amavam-se intensamente.

E isso, é só o que importa...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se na cama, sentindo os raios do sol caírem sobre seus olhos, deu um baixo suspiro, espreguiçando-se manhosamente, enquanto braços fortes envolviam-lhe a cintura aproximando seus corpos ainda mais.

-Bom dia; Thouma sussurrou, depositando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

-Bom dia; Ártemis respondeu, sorrindo ainda sonolenta.

Enrolou-se melhor entre os lençóis, sentindo um vento gelado entrar pelas janelas semi-abertas, antes de virar-se para ele, encontrando-o um olhar indecifrável.

-O que foi? –a jovem perguntou.

-Amo você; o jovem respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso, antes de estreitar os braços em torno da cintura dela. –Não quero viver uma eternidade, muito menos ser imortal. Quero apenas você a meu lado, para dar-lhe meu amor e compartilhar todos os meus momentos; ele confessou, apaixonado.

-Thouma; Ártemis sussurrou.

-O que mais desejo agora é te fazer feliz e tê-la sempre a meu lado; o ex-anjo celeste completou, envolvendo-a em um abraço terno.

-Amo você e estar com você, é mais do que sonhei desejar; ela sussurrou, sentindo os orbes marejarem diante das palavras dele.

As respirações eram calmas e o tempo que passaram ali era o menos importante. Abraçados, apreciavam o calor um do outro e o momento em que viviam.

-Um casal; Ártemis falou depois de algum tempo, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, acomodando-se melhor entre os braços do jovem.

-Uhn? –Thouma murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Gêmeos; ela completou, um tanto quanto hesitante, mas viu-o abrir um largo sorriso.

-Quantos casais você quiser; ele falou, abraçando-a fortemente.

Há momentos que não precisam de explicações, teorias ou qualquer outra coisa, que mesmo em uma ínfima fração, tentam tirar a magia de momentos inesquecíveis, que apenas corações apaixonados, são capazes de viver e eternizá-los em suas lembranças.

O tempo é relativo. Tudo tem um começo, meio e fim. Certamente seria isso que as Deusas do Destino diriam, entretanto, nós mortais, somos aqueles que mais temos o poder de contrariá-las, criando caminhos, abrindo portas e mudando o destino.

Enfim... Agora tudo torna-se clichê de histórias românticas de finais felizes, mas eu detesto essa utopia que torna o casal aqui presente em apenas personagens, cuja história foi passada para uma folha em branco e que se perderá com o tempo.

Prefiro dizer que eles vivem, todos os seus dias como pessoas normais, com seus altos e baixos, conflitos e que com tempo e paciência aprendem cada vez mais um com o outro.

Aqui me despeço de mais uma história, deixando meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos que dispensaram um pouco de tempo para ler essa história em especial a Margarida que betou esse capitulo pra mim.

Um forte abraço e até a próxima...

Dama 9


End file.
